


Win

by yunitsa



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is an awesome lawyer. (Tiny ficlet written in the first flush of love and originally posted to LJ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

When they get out of court on the fifth and last day of the trial, Mike is shaking with a combination of Red Bull and tension released; he almost doesn't notice when Harvey steers them into an empty storage room and shuts the door.

"You all right?" Harvey asks, and any other day, Mike would needle him for _caring_ , but now he only nods silently and breathes. "You did good." Harvey's mouth curls slightly. "Not as good as if you'd got them to settle like I wanted you to, but -- good."

Something in Mike's spine eases. He waves his hands as if that'll help get the jitters out. "I was brilliant. I can't believe they went for it. I couldn't get it watertight, I was sure someone would notice, and then they'd want to know why you--"

"Hey." Harvey's hand curves over the back of his neck. "Relax. I've got you."

It sounds like both reassurance and a statement of fact. Mike lets himself sag forward, his face in Harvey's lapel. Harvey smells good, some spicy and ridiculously expensive aftershave, not doused in cologne like Louis. Harvey is always so perfect-looking that Mike constantly wants to touch him, to run his fingers over Harvey's skin and through his immaculate hair, to find chinks in the perfection where he can cling on. He usually manages to resist.

"Take me home," he tells Harvey's lapel.

Harvey goes still for a moment, releases his hold on Mike. "Don't we pay you enough for a taxi?" he says lightly.

Mike looks up, still riding the high of winning the case, all by himself, feeling Harvey's proud smirk from the chair behind him. He was brilliant. He can do anything. "That's not what I meant."

Harvey's face is perfectly composed, but there's a muscle twitching in his jaw. "Mike, you haven't slept in five days. You're delirious."

Mike bounces on his toes; he's relieved when Harvey's hands come up to still him again, this time under his suit jacket, against the damp shirt at the small of his back. "You probably have a really nice bed. I can sleep there. Afterwards."

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you," Harvey says, tugging him out of the storage room. He looks long-suffering, which, whatever he has to tell himself. Mike is an awesome lawyer and he knows better.


End file.
